


From Beyond Our Star

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [21]
Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugizo hadn't really understood the actions of The Oppresors from long ago, though he longed to find out. As it happened it wasn't hard to find a volenteer to take onboad his ship, Yoshiki was practically begging for it and so the game began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beyond Our Star

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Prompt: 13: Wild Card (Exophilia)
> 
> With this fic I finish my kink bingo card, at long last. I wanted something out of the ordinary which is why I've gone for the "alien kink", or Exophilia as sex with aliens, supernaturals, robots and other none-humans is actually known. Naturally aliens and Sugizo go hand and hand in my mind and the thought of Yoshiki getting a good probing was simply irresistible. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

“What's the matter?” Sugizo asked as he watched the pale haired human stop just outside the space ship, “I thought this was what you wanted?”

“When you said 'alien probing' I didn't realise you were actually an alien!” the human protested.

“And what did you think?” Sugizo demanded, he'd been looking forward to this so much. He didn't want his human to back out now. “Have I not been anything but honest?”

“Honest?” the human known as Yoshiki exclaimed, “I don't even know what you look like!”

“Like you, kind of,” Sugizo admitted. Annoyed he let the glamour slip away so that Yoshiki could take on his true form. His body was more or less human, though his eyes were large and dark, his ears pointed and the strands of his hair just a little bit thicker than those of a human. It was said that his kind shared a genetic ancestor with these humans long ago. Taken across space to evolve independently from their human cousins.

The Oppressors had kept them as love slaves, until the rebellion several centuries before. Now his kind were the only sentient life left on the planet, using the Oppresors technology as their own.

“So, are you going to run away now?” Sugizo asked, “Or do you want to see inside?”

“I want to see inside,” Yoshiki decided, clearly liking what he saw. He'd been easy to seduce, clearly having some kind of desire to be held down and anally abused. Sugizo couldn't judge, he loved the moans human men made.

“I know what you humans expect,” Sugizo admitted, “You want the full kinky alien experience?”

“Yes,” Yoshiki replied, “I want it all.”

 

Yoshiki woke in a glass tube, frozen in place and removed of all clothes. A tube fed air to his nostrils whilst several needles pierced his skin along his arms and legs. He was still a little freaked out to find out that Sugizo's offer was more than the kinky game he had thought, but he was eager all the same. This always had been a secret fetish of his.

Before him was a large white room with a metal table in the centre. A machine was at one end with a single arm hovering near the edge of the table. A sex machine, Yoshiki thought with a smile as he saw the dildo attachment. He could hardly wait for his probing, though perhaps he should be acting afraid?

Footsteps sounded from somewhere to his left, the sound of healed boots or shoes on a tiled floor. Sugizo, for he had made sure that he was the only alien here, stepped into view and his desire grew immensely.

As human as Sugizo looked he'd gone to great efforts to appear alien. His make-up enhanced his eyes, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail to reveal his pointed ears and some kind of body decoration glowed blue across the bone structure of his face. He was wearing a white uniform too, also enhanced by the glowing blue lights, with a light blue cape falling from his shoulders.

Silently Sugizo pressed a button to the side of the tube, lifting the glass up and away. A warm breeze hit his exposed skin making him aware of just how cool his confinement had been. He still couldn't move his muscles though and was left helpless as Sugizo began to detach the tubes that held him in place. As each one came out of his skin he felt control returning to his limbs and stretched them warily.

“You're going to have to walk to the table yourself,” Sugizo apologised, pulling away the breathing tubes, “I'm not strong enough to drag you alone.”

“Of course,” Yoshiki agreed with a wink. Happily heading for the table and following Sugizo's orders to lie face down. A sudden light fell on the table, keeping him in place as Sugizo's hands roamed over his back and thighs. An alien exploring all his curves as if he had never seen a human before.

“What a nice specimen you are,” Sugizo purred as he positioned Yoshiki's left arm flat against the table with his wrist just over the edge. Fastening a metal cuff around his wrist, and a second magnetic restraint just below Yoshiki's elbow he wandered around the tablet to repeat the action on the other side. Satisfied Yoshiki was held in place he switched of the restraining light.

“On all fours,” Sugizo ordered, smirking as Yoshiki pulled his legs higher up the table so that he was kneeling with his ass high in the air and his head close to the table. The perfect position made easy by Yoshiki's willingness to be here. To his kind anal probing was a cruelty of the masters, but he'd always been curious to see what the attraction had been.

Carefully he used magnetic restraints on Yoshiki's ankles and beneath his knees, making sure his legs were perfectly spread before he continued to prepare him. Picking up a large syringe with a thick rounded end, at least as wide as his finger, he drew in a large amount of lubricant from a vial. Carefully he inserted the syringe into Yoshiki's eager hole, filling him with the lube to the point it leaked out onto the table beneath.

Turning on the machine Sugizo added the slimmest dildo, about as wide as his own thumb, and positioned it so that the first inch slipped into Yoshiki's more than easy body. With a flip of the switch the machine thrust the toy in deeper, slowly pounding the ass of the human who was already moaning in delight.

For the first time he understood the desires of The Oppressors, the sexual lust born from the sight of a human being so thoroughly taken from behind. Yoshiki was loving it too, he noticed as he changed the dildo for a thicker one and began to probe him again. His moans were like music, his gasps of pleasure hypnotic. He knew exactly what he wanted from him, but before he took it he worked up the size of the toys until the machine was fucking him hard with a dildo not quite as wide as his own slim wrist.

Lowering the table slightly, the machine automatically adjusting, he slipped out his own aching cock and slipped it between the blond's eager lips. From here he got pleasure as well as a perfect view and he grew more and more excited by the whole thing. Sexually pleasure filled him, engulfing his senses until sex was the only thing he could think of. Before him Yoshiki moans vibrated against his length, the human's body trembling in his own pleasure.

He came harder than ever before, slipping back in shock as the machine pounded Yoshiki over and over again. He'd always hated The Oppressors, told their behaviour was wrong. How could something as beautifully and sexy as this be bad? Yoshiki didn't seem to have any regrets.

“Please, I need to cum,” Yoshiki moaned. Cum? Was that was this pleasure was called? His species had no name for sexual pleasures, the act only done with others when a child was to be born.

Gently he took Yoshiki's length in his hand, as he had often done with his own, and helped him to completion. Pleased with what he had done he switched off the machine and began to remove the restraints. He felt uncomfortable now, not sure how they were going to move on from this. His human didn't have such concerns, pulling his alien captor into his arms and kissing him desperately. This too felt good, better perhaps than their sexual encounter. He felt close to the human, something he hadn't thought possible.

“I don't know what I'm supposed to do,” Sugizo found himself admitting.

“Well normally the human is knocked unconscious and wakes up in some farmer's field,” Yoshiki answered, “But that's really not necessary.”

“So what?” Sugizo asked, “I probe you and you just wander off back home?”

“Well what do you want to happen?” Yoshiki asked gently. What did he want to happen? He really had no idea, but Yoshiki leaving wasn't it.

“I don't know,” Sugizo confessed, “This is as new to me as it is for you.”

“Well then, can I make a suggestion?” Yoshiki asked, “My ass can handle a little more, why don't you try probing me with your own body this time?”

“I did,” Sugizo said, blushing as he suddenly realised what Yoshiki meant, “But you don't want my length in your mouth do you?”

“Well it's not something I object to,” Yoshiki answered, “But with my ass stretched so well it would be a shame to waste all your effort on nothing but toys.”

“Two men can't make a child,” Sugizo answered, frowning when Yoshiki laughed.

“I don't want to make a child with you,” Yoshiki confessed, “What I want is to make love.”

“Make love?” Sugizo repeated, “I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Yoshiki replied, kissing the alien fiercely once more. “That's just what I wanted to hear.”

 


End file.
